The Hunger Games: Once Again
by obssesedtodamax598
Summary: In this romance/drama Katniss gets picked for the Hunger games... again? And guess who she runs into at the arena?
1. Chapter 1: Not again

CHAPTER 1

My eyes were plastered on the television. Waiting for the reaping to commense. To scared to face the real thing right outside my door. My hot tea sat in my lap calming the chatter of my teeth. Then Effie's face appeared. This time with a orange do sat upon her head brightening up the still dull seam. Her voice penetrated the quietness of this very day as she spoke in a clear voice.

"Katniss Everdeen." As soon as she said it you could tell that her heart had stopped. In fact everyone's had including mine. But even worse than me was Peeta. I could spot him right in the crowd looking pale as a ghost in hope that what he heard was no true. I wished for the same. But sadly this is reality and nothing can go my way. My tea dropped to the floor and singed my foot. I didn't notice. I got up and walked out the door of what I would never see again. I stomped over to the reaping stage with a worried glare in my eye. No way would Snow let me stay alive after 2 games of living. There was no way. I locked eyes with Peeta and I regretted doing so as soon as it happened. Reflections of me shined in his blue eyes, and I knew no matter who got picked he would volunteer.

" Now the boys." Effie chocked out. "Joe Callibrie." Just then as soon as the name came out Peeta jolted forwards and yelled. "I volunteer as tribute!" Effie teared up. Peeta took the stage and grabbed my hand. My world had fallen apart. Just as soon as it was slowly being put back together.

**Hey I know this Chapter is short but I just started! Sorry if it's really bad :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The special tribute

I woke up and ran to Haymitch's house. Drunk as usual he got on a coat and slumped out the door. "Let's go." He grunted. He walked over to Peeta's. I stayed behind. Ever since Peeta had punched me at Greasy Sae's while having a flashback, I felt like we were strangers. My Peeta, the Peeta I loved was gone. And I had to except that. No matter what delusions I was getting from him volunteering I pushed to the back of my head. He could never love me the way that the old Peeta did.

As Peeta's buff figure appeared around the corner I hopped on the train. Soon enough the sliding door opened and in stomped Haymitch and Peeta.

"Finally!" Effie chirpily announced. No matter how hard she tried you could hear the sadness in her voice. Two years of decent victors with winning ability just to see us come back once again. Haymitch immediately sat down and took out his flask.

The train ride felt like it went on for hours. Everytime Peeta aproched me I made a lame excuse that I had to go to the restroom or something of that sort. Finally after what seemed like years we arrived at the capitol. As soon as I saw it memories flooded back. An image of Peeta being tortured penetrated my eyes. My head whipped around thinking of the old Peeta, my Peeta. I scampered of to my room not being able to bear the sadness this place brought to my heart.

I heard a banging on my door.

"Get out! Wer'e here!" Haymitch's dry voice boomed through the thin walls.

"coming." I groaned in reply. When I stepped out of the train My head swarmed with images of everything that had happened since my first hunger games. Then my eyes went black and my mind went blank.

I woke up in hard warm arms. "Who is this?" I questioned in a sleepy tone.

"Peeta." The voice replied. I jumped out of his arms.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" Peeta sounded worried and I could't help seeing my Peeta burried somewhere deep inside what had replaced him. I slowly backed away to the nearest chair and silently sat down.

"No." I finally responded.

"Why not?" Then I saw sadness spread across his face. "Haymitch has been helping me. Along with Effie and your mother and Prim."

"I know. I just, You aren't the same. You aren't the Peeta I know." As soon as I had said it I regretted it. Hurt twinkled in Peeta's soft eyes.

"I don't hate you Katniss, I love you." Then he got up and left. My heart felt pained and I knew My Peeta was down their. I just had to dig. Haymitch entered the room.

"Come on sweatheart. Come and find your room." I silently obeyed. 'You know you might be able to catch a glimpse of some other tributes when we walk over to our distric's area." He taunted. We walked down corridors with turns and twists. Then I heard a farmiliar voice.

"Gale." I peeped not sounding like myself. He stared at me with shock on his face.

"Katniss. You're here."

**Ok, I know it isn't very exciting or anything now but try not to give up! Plz REveiw!:)**


	3. Chapter 3: The deal

"You were reaped? Again?" Gale had doubt in his voice.

"Just my luck." I joked. My slight smile faded away when I noticed what had to be done. I ran away in tears. Everyone that loved me ws dead. Mother killed herself for Prim, and Prim the bomb. And now no matter how much I hated Gale for what he did he would love me as much as Peeta and both of them would die. My tears spotted the velvet carpet of the mysterious hallway I was sheltered in. Haymitch slowly turned the corner.

"How did oyu find me?" I sobbed.

"Tear marks." Haymitch joked.

"All of them. Dead or soon to be."

"We can save them. Or atleast Peeta. I am your mentor you know."

"That promise was broken last year."

"I can garuntee. If you want any hope in having your old Peeta back you have to trust me. He has to live to get better. And beseides, I bet you haven't exactly been enjoying life"

"Fine." I grasped his hand and shook it.

"It's a deal." He agreed. "Now we better actually get back to distric 12 quarters." And so we went. All I knew is that Peeta was to be saved. No matter what it costs me.

**Ok i know its rlllly short. srry! plz reveiw :)**


	4. Chapter 4: trusting to much

I woke up to the sound of Effie's voice. It had recovered from shock and sadness and was back to the perky chirp it was before. And she was in total work mode.

"Get up! Big day ahead of us!" Of course. getting prepared for the chariot ride. I tried to focus on what costume I would be wearing, but all I thought of was Cinna. That sweet welcoming look he always gave me. The slight shine of his dab of gold eyeliner. The clean put together look he always had. Simple and sweet. His costumes for me. The fire cape, the charcoal dress, all my wedding dresses, my twirling fire dress, and my mockingjay dress. My mockingjay dress, the dress that had gotten him killed. All my fault. Tears threatned my eyes but i knew nothing could come out. I had cried for so many days an hours and minutes that my eyes had literally dried out.

As I entered the dining room I was greated with the great smell of nothing but cheesebuns. Wait, cheesebuns? I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Your favorite food is cheesebuns. real or not real?" Came peeta's soft voice from behind me.

"Real." I whispered. He remebers. "How did you-" His quiet voice cut me off.

"Gave them the recipe. Now dig in." My hand suspiciously picked up the cheesebun. "Oh come on, I didn't poison it." I half laughed at my stupidness. Then he turned me around. "What I said last night was true Katniss. I am your Peeta. I'm just the Peeta that the capitol took and turned into something different." Then his arm reached for me. My dffensive reflexices told me that id=f that hand got anywhere near my throat i would bolt. But instead his arm wrapped around my shoulder and he hugged me. A warm feeling filled me. He pulled away and to avoid any meaningful conversations since I was not the best at being touchy feely I took a big bite of my cheesebun and mumbled through my sputtered out of my full mouth,

"Well, let's go to our stylists."

We walked out the door and down the maze of a hallway. As soon as we parted ways my mood dropped. All the thoughts of Cinna flooded back, just like before. As soon as I entered the double doors I was greated by not my Octivia, Flavious, and venia but total strangers. I blinked my eyes to make sure I was seeing right. I knew Cinna was gone, but what about my prep team. Instead 3 new people stood infront of me that I then read their names as Flora-The one with pink skin and feathers all over her hair-, Then there was Zoclar-the short chubby one that had spikes in his hair-, then finally there was Socrames- the one with purple medusa hair and foot long bright blue eyelashes with a green snake tatoo up her arm-. They brought me inside and layd me on the table. Unlike my old prep team these capitol citizens didn't chitter chatter and goddip. They were serious and down to work. It seemed quiet and lonely. No one to talk to. Finally after hours of boredom and loneliness An over the top sequined female came in and introduced herself as Ourope, my new stylist. Ourope handed me a dress that I quickly slipped on. I looked in the mirror. I had elegant glitter on my face. My dress looked like I was being engulfed in flames and a tight coal top. It would have looked amazing. On anyone but me.

When I walked out of the room, my controlled prep team was still powdering my face. Then I saw him. Peeta. His dazzling blue eyes were glistening and he had the same style of suit. It looked like we were both being eaten alive by the flames of our bottoms. I looked at him with my mouth open. He did the same to me. Then his face tightened and his fist clenched. It took a minute to much to notice what was happening. As soon as his fist banged my face I knew he was having a flashback.

"You dirty mutt!" He kept screaming at me. "You are trying to kill everyone!" He tried to advance to another punch or maybe strangle but his team held him back. My salty tears rippled down my cheeks from not only the pain of my eye but the pain of my heart. Then as it looked like Peeta's flashback had gone away they let go of him thinking he was controlled. He wasn't. As quick as lightning he ran towards me and slamed down on my chest. My eyes went black and my head filled with cries of Gale coming for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Old habits

"Katniss!" Screamed Gale's deep voice. "Katniss can you hear me!" I forgot about Prim and all the wrong of my old friend and brang joy to his heart by slightly mouthing the word yes followed by a raspy cough. My eyes fluttered open. Gales eyes were so close to mine. So dangerously close.

"Stop it Gale." I sputtered. "We have to grow apart. I can't bear to kil you, but i have to bear to see you killed." I choke out the last two words. Gale. Gone. Forever. I took in a deep breath to calm myself but all it brought was pain. Then I rememebered Peeta's hit. I looked franticly around for a sign of Peeta, worried for another blow. No where in sight. I slowly but cautiosly lifted my head and back of the cool ground with Gale's hands guiding me. Then I got all the way up, standing in unicen with Gale's protective figure. Quickly before I could even take a step my knees gave out and I tumbld to the floor. My sparkling stylist mumbled something to Gale and ran towards the door.

"What was that?" i questioned Gale.

"He is going to tell everyone in charge that you aren't going in the chariot. Also he was informed that Peeta would not be going either." He almost sounded happy at the last part.

"Ok. You should go now." I croaked. He stood up from my side and grabbed my hand to pull me up with him. He turned to face the door. Then his head slowly inched back facing me. He leaned in and at that point there was nothing could do to resist. It's what I needed. His lips pressed against mine. I had been excpecting something more. The kiss I had been wanting. Instead I found this. His lips were rough and scratchy. The tiny stubbly chin hair he had grown scraped against my face. He pushed against me and was rough, not tender and sweet like Peeta's. I pulled away. A crushed look was plastered on Gale's sad face as I turned away and ran. Looking for Peeta. I don't care what the capitol monsters had done to him to hurt me. I didn't care. I just wanted arms pushed through the crowded halls. My eyes searching for any sight of blonde hair. Finally I saw it. I pulled him around toward me.

"Peeta!" I yelled. It wasn't him. My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks blushed. By now the whole room was looking at me. "sorry." I squeaked. I rushed out of the chariot waiting room and into the empty halls. Running as fast as my tired legs could carry me. Then I heard it. Screams.

"You have failed me!" I recognized the voice imediatly. Snake like licks come from the room from no one but Snow's mouth. I hear screams of agony oubviously coming from the victim, Peeta. I ran into the room slamming open the door. Snow's snake eyes were like daggers hitting me in the chest when he turned his head. His puffy lips looked even more swolen now as he licked them. The smell of blood and roses bounced off of the pair of Peeta and Snow. I ran over to Peeta making a protective stance around him.

"You children can leave. As long as you keep quiet about this everything will be fine. I do controll the head gamemaker of course." He evily licked his fat lips one more time and turned away. Tears started building up in my eyes but I had to be strong for Peeta. I unwravled the bloody rope from around him and picked up his quivering body from the torture table.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. The memories-" He cut himself off with a short sob into my arms. I led him outside where I then let it out. I bawled and bawled my heart out until there was only one thing I was sure that I needed. Him. We walked slowly back to the distric 12 area, the tingling smell of blood and roses getting more distant with every step.

"I really do love you. I just-" Once again cut off but this time not by his sobs but by my soft gentle voice.

"I know. I love you too." He loooked at me and kissed me. Not like Gale's intense attempt, but a soft gentle peck. Like a fairy's touch, gently placed right on my lips. As we walked farther into the hall The distric 12 are finally apeared before us. Without even bothering to scrub off the remains of my makeup I stripped off my dress and threw on pajamas. I jumped into my warm bed and layed with my eyes open for hours. Peeta's muscular figure formed at my door.

"Can't sleep." He said.

"same." I weakly replied. He tentatively walked over to my bed. "I love you." I whispered. He climbed into my bed and held me to sleep. Then the nightmares hit.

**Finally A longer one! thanks for your reveiw ananomys person! lol... plz reveiw and happy reading! O and 4 any1 who wonders... I am sooo team Peeta! I like worship him... ya bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The dream

_The trees glistened in the sunlight coming from above the bright forest. I heard running water in the distance and suddenly started walking with more urrgency, rushing almost for something I did not know of. My feet drummed against the hard packed ground. I finally came to a river. Faces of unknowns swam around inside it. I slowly bent down to look into the mysterious pond. Then I recognized the shapes of the farmiliar rocks around the edge. It was my pond, back in the distric 12 woods. I leaned further towards it getting closer to touching my nose to the cool refreshing water. As soon as my skin skimmed the top of the water a horrible sight swam before my eyes. Snow, he was down in the pool of water. Mouthing words I could not hear. I dove down into the pond to see closer. Then I understood. He was taunting me, holding something bulky up in front of him, hiding his horrid face. I swam closer only to be distraught. Pain stabbed me through the chest as I saw the clear figure of Peeta hanging lifelesly right before my eyes. The only life left in him being sucked out by the slashing of a bloody whip. I tried to move and stop Snow from hurting him, but my feet seemed glued to the ground. Then the image changed. Underwater was the shky figure of Prim reaching out for me wanting to reach my touch. I so desperately wished I could touch her little hands but I was still glued in place. Then I slowly reached and extended farther, just to see her little body burtst into wisping red flames. Her shriek penetrated my ears. I tried to save her but nothing would move any longer. I sat and watched her burn, hearing Gale's evil laughs inbetween breaks of her screams. The another small outline of a person about Prim's size took her place. Rue. I looked at her sad little eyes as she mouthed sing to me in small tiny movements of her mouth. I opened mine but nothing would come out. Rue's figure was quickly replaced by Finnick's. His green eyes glimmered and twinkled in that way in which only Finnicks did. He smirked a bit showing his dashing smile peeping through. I looked at him confused and he said, in spoken words, _

_"You have to save him. You know you can't help it. Save him." His wispy breaths were cut off by a wolf, with Glimmer's eyes plunging towards me. I screamed._

_"_Katniss! Katniss! Nightmares! They aren't real! Calm down!" He yelled at me trying to wake me from my horrible sleep._ I_ finally was roused. I was panting so hard I think I was getting dehydrated, and my head spun with the gory images of my dreams. My arms thrashed around. Peeta finally calmed me down and I wrapped my arms around is distressed body.

"Your'e alive!" I cried in releif. Even though Peeta was oubviously confused he went along with it.

"I'm fine Katniss. Everything is fine." His arms held me tight. I layed there never planning on moving until, of course Effie disturbed our peace.

_"_It's fine Effie." I sweetly answered not sounding like myself at all. She closed the door and skimpered out to the hall.

**Ok for anyone who was confused the italics are her dream. big shoutout to GlitterAttack who made my day! Thanks all you guyz! Plz reveiw and of course happy reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Hopeless

I watched Peeta walk to out of m room to get dressed and eat. I closed the door and decided to get dressed. I rumaged through the small amount of clothes the capitol bothered to give us. As I threw the outfit I wore the day we left a tiny clink sounded on the floor. I turned around, only to be greeted by a shining milky white pearl. Tears welled up in my eyes and I snatched up the pearl. I quickly got dressed and opened the door to be infulged in the smell of syrupy pancakes and smokey bacon. I practicly ran to the heartwarming smell, the pearl still enclosed in my hand. Before I could even pick which chair I would sit in, 3 bedazzled people -only recognizable as my new prep team- whisked me away. I kicked and yelled as they dragged me away. All I wanted was some food. My stomach was grumbling and I had no energy to do anything but get food. Finally they tamed me and brought me into the elevator.

The elevator ride was extremely awkward after my fit. Everytime I shifted everyone would witch a little or hold on to my arms holding me back from something that wasn't going to happen. As soon as the elevator doors opened I wanted to jump out of there and sprint out of the tourture chamber, but I remembered that I couldnt move a muscle without anyone being alert. I slowly walked out the gaurds holding both of my arms. Suddenly a farmiliar clink sounded on the cold floor and my hand felt empty.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and thrashed in the gaurds arms. I mustered up all my strength and punched down the gaurds that were restraining me from getting my pearl, Peeta's pearl from the ground. I looked behind me to find that the pearl that I so desperately needed for any hope to be restored was rolling towards the tiny crack in the floor. I pushed over the damaged gaurds and scrambled over to it. My hand grasped air as I reached for the tiny pearl. I sat on my knees tears streaming down my face.

"Peeta, Pearl, No, gone, never, games, love, mine." Scrambled words kept stuttering out of my mouth. All of my gaurds and my prep team looked at me with fear and sowrow in their eyes. My lifeless body was dragged into the prep room and plopped on a table.

Farmiliar goo was massaged into my hair, A farmiliar stinging tickled my eyebrows, a farmiliar lotion was rubbed on my body. Life felt like one big game. I was finally a peice in Snow's tricky little games.

**Reallllly sorry that I couldn't write for a while, I had some computer issues and there was a power outage that deleted everything... uchhh its just been a mess... But I hope you liked it! please reveiw! :P Oh and also GlitterAttack 3!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mixed feelings

Once the stylists were finished beutifying me they slipped me into a flowing dress. The material was unfarmiliar and I knew that nothing could match up to Cinnas works of beuty. I slowly moved towards the mirror. I dared to glance up at my reflection. What I saw was unbelievable. One of a kind. Cinna was wonderful but this, this was a whole new thing. Instead of being the girl on fire, or the mockingjay, I was me. A flowing dress it was but it had a denim blue just like my dress for the reaping of when I first entered the hunger games. My eyes were feircly colored to make me look like intense ash, the remainings of fire.

I strolled out of the prep room to meet Peeta, His costume was much like mine in the way that in a way it represented him. He had skin tight kahki colored pants paired with an ashy faded blue button down. He had ash sprinkled through his hair and thick eyeliner shaping his meaningful blue eyes. He looked at me with love and affection. I took his hand and we entered the chariot loading station. As soon as the door opened the other tributes and mentors chatter filled the small room.

Before I could take another step a eager little child looked only 12 popped up before me.

"Katniss! Katniss! Oh my goodness its acually true! you are here again! I'm so glad to meet you! I'm a huge fan! So tell me everything! How is Peeta! Are you excited..." The little girl jabbered on but I didn't focus on her words but her eager full of hope huge brown eyes sparkling with delight. This is what I'm going to have to kill. I thought to myself. An innocent 12 year old. I forced a smile on my lips and simply said "Hi, Nice to meet you." That's all I could manage, I felt as if I would burst into tears right there. I held it in and walked away Peeta still grasping my hand. As I looked around at the other districs tributes I saw a farmliar face smile at me. "Gale." I greeted him. I held in my laughter. Aubviously his designer was not the greatest. He was dressed in a giant grey block I assume representing a rock.

"I'm going to check out our carriage." peeta said as he swiftly walked away.

"Nice rock." I giggled out.

"Hey stop! No fair!" Gale said as he playfully punched me on the arm. "Not like everyone gets good designer after designer miss beutiful." My cheeks blushed and my face filled with it I told myself. your flirting with gale, you are in love with Peeta!

"I have to um go." I fast walked away feeling as guilty as hell.


End file.
